The Sannin Reunite
by I'm Not Crazy You Are
Summary: There are five White Zetsu instead of four. Remembering his former teammate, Orochimaru decides it's high time to remake Team Hiruzen.
1. Book of Nostalgia

The screech was otherworldly.

It was nice seeing something so foreign and cheerful feel pain.

Who knew that stealing immortality was so easy?

He laughed hysterically, " _Kukukukuku_ ", it sounded, as it reverberated off the walls.

It was funny. He once thought he would win by stealing the body of Sasuke Uchiha. Instead, he had defiled a Zetsu and stolen his power and body ripe with Hashirama cells. Even better, was that the righteous could not condemn him for such an action - after all, he had not only done it in the name of justice but had done so at a low cost and high reward. The construct was never alive - it was already dead. By superimposing his will upon it, he had won.

Orochimaru had won. Seeing the four Zetsu become the three reincarnated Hokage and his new vessel was intriguing. However, his estimation had been incorrect, and he stood adjacent to another blob.

Although he was no stranger to horrific experiments, he gagged when he saw the "genetic material for his former teammate. ' _What a degenerate, he thought_.'

"Kukukuku…"

As the scream lessened, White Zetsu eventually peeled away until the flakes resembled a mane of white.

Jiraiya came back into this world screaming, shaking his fist. "O-Orochimaru?! Have you tried to use me against Naruto, you bastard?"

"Contrary to what Nagato told you in the Pure Land, it was not I who instigated this conflict." Orochimaru paused, sighing. "But, disciples aside, I have revived you to help fight Uchiha Madara."

"Huh, so where's our Tsunade?"

"Tsuna is incapacitated thanks to Uchiha Madara. If your former love rival had not intervened much in the same state you are now, she would be dead."

"You mean to tell me that masked son of a-"

Orochimaru waved him off, throwing a stone at his head. "I can't get any blunter than this."

"Hey! I was asking you a question!"

Smirking, Orochimaru shook his head as an ophidian grin erupted beyond rows of jagged teeth. "You never were one for subtleties, _dead last._ But alas, "Madara" as you know him was actually his disciple, Uchiha Obito. My disciple, Yakushi Kabuto formed an alliance in hopes of stealing Sasuke and completing the fruit of my interests. Later, he used the Impure World Reincarnation I had used and perfected it to revive him, which ironically was released by one of his summons, Uchiha Itachi."

' _A damn shame I couldn't get those eyes._ ' Orochimaru chuckles to himself.

Jiraiya snorted "So, if he released it, then how am I here, smartass?"

Orochimaru threw another rock at him. "I sacrificed one of those mindless blobs to reincarnate another one."

Anticipating the coming question, Orochimaru replied preemptively. "I kept your genetic material in a private stash for Edo Tensei which I commissioned from a rather famed escort. I can't believe Kabuto couldn't find another way to synthesize your DNA. You shed your hair more often than one of the Inuzuka's dogs."

"By Hagoromo's light!" Jiraiya muttered, " _You filthy degenerate._ "

"Hush. We're approaching Tsunade."

The toad sage and the snake sage walked over to Katsuyu, who held a limp elderly hag in her coils. He was sulking nonetheless.

He stabbed himself in the wrist and gave his recipient some of Hashirama's cells, which likely would not be rejected due to the Senju's bloodline.

She struggled to open her eyes at the predatory gaze before her.

Tsunade glared. "What do you want, snake?", she said as he smiled. She glared at Jiraya. "Don't think you can bribe me with false promises, you serpentine-"

"Tsunade, relax, it's me!" Jiraiya said, going into one of his insufferable poses.

"...wait. Why are you here?"

As his grin grew ever wider, she felt a chill run down her spine. "The list of things that interest me has expanded."

Tsunade had a sweat drop on her forehead slither down her cheek.

"Why?", she asked again.

He flashed her a snaky grin. " _People change_ , Tsunade. Or they die before they do."

He remembered when Tsunade tried to save Jiraya but and he tried to leave him. The stubborness to never leave, even in a time as desperate as war...

Orochimaru could understand _why_ now, even if he'd never do it himself. Outside this particular instance, anyways.

An explosion rattled in the distance as the distant hiss of a blast echoed through the war-torn battlefield, the air crackling as if a thunderstorm were approaching.

For once in this conversation, the snake frowned "If I were to wager a guess…. Then that would be the Sage of the Six Paths."

His eyes hollowed and flickered against the pale moonlight, much like the Akatsuki ring he wore. "I wonder whether the current will become a maelstrom and cleanse away the impurity which has cursed the land."

"Or whether the soft rain will develop into a hurricane which surpasses even the greatest thunderstorm."

"I sent Sasuke's team to the front lines." He frowned. "I hope they're not dead yet. As of now they will still prove valuable."

Jiraya froze. "Y-you sent them to the front lines? Are you crazy? They're your comrades, your friends!"

"I don't have any friends" Orochimaru paused again. "Plus, if they die then they can't plead against me for my supposed 'crimes against humanity.'"

"Then what are we?!", they said in unison.

"Cannon fodder." Orochimaru smiled, "Or maybe tonight's entertainment."

"Though I suppose if I'd be honest with you, you're both pains."


	2. Book of Memory

"Who am I?"

The man looked around, the singular thing in his soul screeching for destruction and murder. A portrait in his mind began to tear as it ripped and creased, and where one of the members should have been was a torn space.

Kabuto grinned. "Not too long ago, I was asking myself that same question, _Obito_."

"O...bi..to?, It didn't understand. What was that name?

He settled his glasses and chuckled, almost mockingly. "Rather ironic that the two traitors of the leaf had an identity crisis in the same day."

"*Kabuto, let us deal with-*"

"No, Sasuke. I started this war, did I not? Your cells shall take time to recharge and assimilate due to my tinkering."

"Tobirama, Minato, flank him. I will pose the distraction. If any of those orbs hit you, your regeneration will be nullified. Do not worry about me, as thanks to my modifications and Jugo's clan, I emanate Sage Chakra as a byproduct."

"Won't it get absorbed?", inquired Hiruzen.

Kabuto shook his head. "No, sage chakra cannot be absorbed by Yin-Yang Release."

"However… If Madara interrupts, that will be troublesome indeed."

Madara's Gunbai clashed with Hashirama as ripples of wind clashed with chakra that severed the currents. His bored look evaporated as a manic smile gleamed across his face.

"Heh. You have gotten rusty with your age, Hashirama. The antique you wield is but a relic of the past. Has it ever come across your thick skull that you should not be attacking a war fan which _**transmutes chakra into wind chakra**_ with a blade _**infused with chakra**_?"

He smirked. "Uchiha Return."

Hashirama jumped back alongside the current as he outstretched his leg to arrive on what he assumed to be solid ground…

...Only for it to be cleaved by a scythe attached to a chain. As it grazed his leg he fell off balance, and resorted to steadying himself once more.

"Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence"

Madara's Sharingan swirled in the motion of a sinister pinwheel.

"Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence."

As the two forests clashed, Madara jumped and threw out his scythe at his feet below him. On the other side of the artificial forest, Hashirama's Wood Clone collapsed as the real Hashirama came from below and attempted to skewer his rival.

"You are the undisputed master of the Wood Release. However, you forget that I possess your genetic material inside of me. "

Wooden armor laced Madara's complete Susanoo, come face-to face with Hashirama's Wood Golem.

"When we last fought, my eternal rival, I had the Nine Tails and my Susanoo at my disposal. Although I lack a tailed beast, I've now repurposed your famed jutsu and equipped it to my own. It's over."

"You put up a good fight, but don't underestimate me.", Hashirama sighed as a ripple of white energy emanated forward.

The leaderless Team Hiruzen rushed to where the Sage's energies coalesced. The departure of the front lines left a marking on the land as a cloud of smoke erupted outwards.

"...What?!" screeched Madara. "This isn't possible!"

"The Will of Fire." Hiruzen inwardly smiled. 'Why Orochimaru… I didn't know you had it in you.'

Tobirama squinted at the cloud of dust "Are those?-"

"Yes. My disciples."

 **"Summoning Jutsu…"**

 **"Katsuyu!", yelled Tsunade, one fist on the ground.** **"Gamabunta!", yelled Jiraiya, posing with one hand in front, the other in the air.** **"Manda!", yelled Orochimaru, as smoke dissipated to reveal nothing.**

...Oh, right. None of you saw anything.

 **"Yamata no Orochi!", yelled Orochimaru**

All of the three sannin had the same expression. The only difference was the facial shape, which made Orochimaru look like he was sneering at some unseen adversary, while Jiraiya was laughing at some unseen joke. Tsunade on the other hand looked as if she was to pulverize someone.

"You aren't the Black King, 'Tobi'. Neither are the people of the village 'the king', old man."

He lunged forward with a frightening speed. " _I am._ "

Kakashi's eyes widened at the blur which was Orochimaru, only for a smile to come across his face. "So you finally decided to make yourself of use, eh?"

A shout erupted through the air "Yosh! The power of Youth has reached you! Orochimaru~!", followed by a trumpeting of the power of Youth.

Intercepting a truth seeking ball, Orochimaru deflected it with the fabled Sword of Kusanagi, and straightened himself from a lurched over position.

He looked over to his side. "Where's Karin?"

"She's fighting a white Zetsu which has swirls and Wood Release." Hiruzen nodded. "They're with the Five Kage."

Kabuto chuckled nervously "Ah. my apologies, Hokage-sama. Previously in the war I may have donated Yamato as a gift to Tobi"

"YOU WHAT?!", yelled the four Hokage simultaneously. Even the others seemed a bit shaken by this revelation.

"Nothing."

Meanwhile, Katsuyu had liquified to cover a part of the battlefield but enough so that the Truth Seeking Orbs would not cut through her.

Bumps and warts began to manifest on Jiraiya's face."Sage Mode! Activate!"

Tsunade barreled beside Tobirama "Right. Strength of a Hundred! Activate. Uncle, let's go!"

Kabuto was breathing heavily. "I actually didn't plan on reinforcements coming, Lord Orochimaru. So please excuse me, as my techniques occupy a wide berth. Even Edo Tensei creations are held idle by my genjutsu. So I am afraid I'm handicapped and at an impasse."

"I shall-" Tobirama was cut short.

"No, wait." Orochimaru used a kunai to cut himself, then used the tip to scrawl some runic engraving into Tobirama's tag.

"Try this", he hissed. "It's a curse mark. It'll immobilize him while your explosive tags explode."

Naruto's eyes widened in recognition. "Isn't that the curse mark you branded Sasuke with?"

A mocking grin entered the snake's lips. "Of course you'd know, considering you're Jiraiya's protege."

Kabuto wiped his glasses. "Jiraiya, I need a favor. Create as much noise as possible from a safe distance away so he's the only one affected."

"Huh, that boy smells of snakes, are you sure we can trust him?", asked Ma.

Jiraiya stared at Ma then gesticulated over to Orochimaru. "We're ninja. We can't trust half the people we fight with anyways."

Obito expanded and Jiraiya maneuvered out of the way.

"Cover your ears!"

"White Rage Explosion!"

"Demonic Illusion: Toad Confirmation Chant!"

Soundwaves became shockwaves as land was uprooted and started to float, then exploded into dust.

Blitzing his adversary, Kabuto put his hands to a truth-seeking orb, animating it with Sage Chakra. "Would you like a taste of your own medicine?", he asked, watching it devour another truth-seeking orb and explode into nothingness.

Internally, Obito was fighting himself as he pieced the picture back together, shrinking back to his original size.

Tobirama arrived to his left at 12:00, slapping the tag which would bind his opponent in tattoos of ink, and Minato promptly teleported them both away.

"These are consecutive exploding tags. Each exploding tag summons another consecutive one."

Kabuto smirked. "As Deidara said…."

"Art is an-"

He was cut off by the sound of crackling thunder. In a moment's time, he looked at the fazed opponent and locked on as a snake did when it found its prey.

In a serpentine flash, his white scales merged with the earth as he pulled out Obito's spirit and poured a vial into his mouth.

"Unfortunately, I cannot convince Sasuke nor revive his brother, as I only had one sample. Although I do not have Izanami…" He held up a vial of white liquid.

Naruto nodded as distasteful memories resurfaced.

"I guess you could say I am the inventor of this Jutsu. It's made from the blood of the Tailed Beasts and a base liquid of the Waterfall of Truth", he added

Obito was retching as a bloodcurdling howl escaped his lips, mouth foaming and pupils dilating as he spat out a blob of flesh which slowly changed from its translucent form into a mirror copy of the now pallid Ten Tails Jinchuuriki.

Another bloodthirsty screech echoed through the copy's larynx as the reverberations in it's voice shook the very land itself. "Power… I want, I need, more power."

"That's fucking horrifying.", said Hashirama, looking back at the new form of a battlefield.

"Don't get distracted, Hashirama. I am your dance partner."


	3. Book of Brotherhood

"I recommend you stand back. This clone has the power of the full Ten Tails." He looked over at Kakashi. "Previously, Yamato-" He looked at Hiruzen "Tenzou helped in sealing the clone when this was used on Naruto. The only way Obito can defeat this is if he realizes what is truly important."

As he said that, the clone roared and went on all fours as power solidified upon it, ragdolling Obito. "Power… I need more POWER." It said, emphasizing each one of it's words."

"You disgusting creature! I am a God!", Obito roared back, as he grabbed it by the wrist and unleashed an earthquake of energy.

"God"

"Power"

"God… Power…"

It roared as it hammered into Obito and tried to rip off his face. Obito haphazardly blocked with his arm, leading to the removal of a few white scales and a laceration on his chest.

"Enough, you foul imitation. I have found strength that surpasses Power itself. That which is infinite."

He let out a howl as his muscles tensed and veins bulged out from his forehead. "Almighty Push!"

Minato nodded to Tobirama who looked to Sasuke and Naruto.

Immediately, Naruto and Sasuke intercepted Obito with a Rasenshuriken and a Chidori, both of which were avoided by a jump that sent him leaping towards Minato.

Minato and Tobirama cleaved through Obito and kicked him downwards, where he was met by a dual Chidori-Rasenshuriken.

Before he could respond, they vanished, and his clone yelled "Almighty Pull" as it finally finished falling, attempting to impale the original and drain more energy.

Orochimaru suddenly brought out a notepad and jotted this down as a "special interaction".

"Aside from surprise attacks from Naruto and Sasuke, wait for Hashirama." He continued "Hiruzen…. Seeing that you have your pupils, I suggest you join them."

"Why me? Surely Tobirama could assist in his capture?"

"That may be so, but his presence may provoke Madara due to his heavy-handed policies on the Uchiha. You are the second person to be given the moniker the 'God of Shinobi', and Flying Thunder God techniques are the only way we can hit the original Obito without hitting the duplicate's ire."

Tobirama sneered at the first sentence, muttering a 'they deserved it'.

Jiraiya sighed. "That reminds me…"

"Sorry Hiruzen, because I wasn't there when Naruto and Sasuke were attacked."

Hiruzen grunted. "It was your teammate's fault, not yours."

"As for you, Naruto… I hope your parents have had a nice reunion", he chuckled. "Also, that if perhaps you could share some of those results of our 'research.'

Minato's face turned pale and he looked to Naruto, who was now perspiring and shaking, his face a shade of red similar to his mother's hair color.

*'...Bloody…Tomatoes….'*, whispered a voice in Minato's head, and he winced in terror of the forthcoming proclamation. He wondered if spirits could die.

"Oh please, Kushina doesn't have to know! I trained you, for God's sake."

Tsunade had her hair ruffled by Hashirama. "So there's my little Tsuna!"

He put his hands to his side and shook them like a schoolgirl.

"So, did you get married to Dan? How about Nawaki?"

She turned her back and crossed her arms. "Stop embarrassing me! Hmph."

"Uhh...Lord Hokage…?"

"Not now! Are you engaged?"

"If we may…"

"Oh, so you're married?"

Tsunade turned beet red and tried to knuckle her uncle's face, only for it to fall short and do nothing.

"Ahahaha! As feisty as ever!"

Orochimaru cleared his throat. "They're dead."

He deadpanned as a cloud of depression went over his head.

"Tsunade, I'm so sorry. Let me make up for you and give you anything you'd like."

She looked up innocently. "Money?"

"If you want that again, then sur-"

Tobirama facepalmed. "Do not enable them, Lord Hokage. And I mean all of you, barring Hiruzen."

"Finally, someone in this world with common sense."

...

"Very well." He looked over to Orochimaru. "Before we go, I have a question to ask you."

He cocked his head to the side, quizzically.

"What does Konoha mean to you?"

A surface level question. One that could be answered by the youngest of children and the most foolish of men. But behind that surface Orochimaru could not answer.

He resorted to speaking rhetoric."Konoha is a Hidden Village with many resources."

Hiruzen smiled. "And? You haven't answered my question. What does it mean to you?"

His mind flashed to his dead parents, and the quest he abandoned in hopes for another.

"I cannot answer this question.", he spat.

"Jiraiya, let's go."

They fled into the night, their summons reflecting their silhouettes as they arrived at the gate of a newly reborn and newly destroyed forest.

The Toad Sage was laughing hysterically on the way. "All-knowing my ass! Even I can answer this one."

"Madara Uchiha."

"Ah, the Sarutobi stripling that Tobirama trained. I'll relish suffocating you under layers of wood."

He looked at the other three. "And… these are…?"

"The Sannin, crowned by Hanzo the Salamander"

Jiraiya paused, "Also known as the people who will kill Madara Uchiha."

This time, Madara was trying to hold his breath as he saw them and continued laughing. "I dealt with the woman with a Wood Clone. If your title is as you suggest, then you are dead men."

Jiraiya clasped his hands together. "Toad Oil Bullet!"

Madara looked at his armor, covered in oil. "You're disgusting."

"Toad Oil Flame Bullet!"

Orochimaru sighed at the impulsiveness of his former teammate. "Fire Style: Great Fireball."

"Do you want to dance too? Fire Style: Great Destroyer Flame."

Orochimaru hissed alongside the petering flame. "Water Style: Rushing Dragon Palm."

"I am Hashirama's Granddaughter! Cha!", She yelled, hitting Madara in his lower abdomen Susanoo ribcage.

"You seem to underestimate your opponents. One, who is a construct of infinite chakra who will always regenerate, and who achieved sagedom."

"Another, who knows every technique and has recently become stronger after absorbing his chakra from his former apprentice, who has completed his goal and gained true immortality."

"And a third, who is of Senju blood and granddaughter to Hashirama."

Madara was practically choking at this point. "Enough talk."

"Tengai Shinsei"

Twin wooden spires rose to hold up the meteors as wood laced the braces and Hashirama attempted to hold the crashing bollides in place. "Oi, Tsuna! Help me out!"

He glared at his opponent who now substituted himself with a Wood Clone "Chained Prison Explosion!"

He had just enough time to cuss before the ground before Jiraiya exploded and he was forced to use a Lightning Clone to take the blunt of the explosion.

Preparing a seal, he bit into "Madara's" neck, forming a hexagram which began to glow and emit pulses.

"Jiraiya, get out of the way!" "He's going to try and stab y-"

"Hair Needle Jutsu!".

"I'll admit that I struggle more when faced with you and not the Five Kage."

"However, I am not to be trifled with, be it Hashirama or any his descendants who carry his name." Hearing him monologue, Orochimaru split a part of himself into the earth to use the Hiding In Surface Technique.

"Kukukukuku…." He smiled as his tongue grasped the Sword of Kusanagi.

Orochimaru began going through familiar hand symbols to disable Madara's Rinnegan.

'Hidden Mist: Silent Killing'

A thick mist began thickening in the air.

"Mind Body Transmission."

His chakra interlaced everywhere, it was now impossible to tell where he was.

 _"Sensei… work with Hashirama to occupy Madara. Tsunade will heal and be the reinforcements while Jiraiya and I shall occupy space as sensors. "_

"Your pathetic parlor tricks have no effect on-"

"-Gah!"

Hiruzen went first.

' **Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet'**

 **'Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet'**

 **'Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet'**

Three elemental bullets crashed into the Susanoo shell as most of the impact made a dent.

A Chinese Dragon burst out of the ashen center of the forest. **"Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique!"**

As the blade of the Susanoo met the dragon and cleaved it's broadside partially, Tsunade appeared alongside the blade and used enough force to sever the blade from the hilt.

Meanwhile, miniature clones of both Hashirama and Madara fought as they devastated and expanded the clearing.

"Jiraiya, do you know the Four Red Yang formation?"

He frowned. "No."

He spat a blob of poison at Hashirama to get his attention. "Summoning, Quintuple Rashomon."

Nodding, he repeated. "Summoning, Quintuple Rashomon."

 **... Meanwhile...**

If Kabuto learned anything in these last fifteen minutes, it was that Obito was delusional.

The stubborn, no, obdurate idiot had failed more than he could possibly have under fifty cycles of Izanami.

He watched as the pitiful Sage of the Six Paths slowly get beaten in as his Truth Seeking Balls were his only saving grace as the clone kept relentlessly pounding him.

 **"I want more PPPOOOWWWWEEERR!"**


	4. Book of Suffering

A smile quivers on Suigetsu's lips. The little birds tell him the prey is good tonight. He looks up at the titan above him, and the five Kage flailing around as if they were fish caught in a net.

"Man, you want to know how we humans shit? Take a good look at yourself."

Guruguru looked around. "Me?"

Before he could ask anything else, Suigetsu launches up and snaps a double water pistol on both sides of his head.

He takes a sharp breath at the exhilaration and backflips. "Bam!"

Karin just rolls her eyes, then remembers Sasuke, her Sasuke, could be in danger, and rushes in like a charging bull. Truly, Jugo wonders if that's something all Uzumaki share in common. Rushing in like a charging bull, that is; not the Sasuke part.

Though he probably wouldn't be wrong either way.

Chains erupt from her hands and tangle the great titan, and Jugo looks dumbfounded. Suigetsu laughs.

At his remark of "Man, I never knew you Uzumaki were into bondage", Karin goes to his side and slaps him.

Suddenly, spires of wood go out from beneath him as Madara's servant gives out a final laugh. Suigetsu just turns to water and flips him off.

Madara looks entertained. The three Kage level opponents he had fought were roughly enough to tip the scales marginally between his fight with Hashirama.

He has one advantage, though.

None of them have the Rinnegan. The ultimate prowess equipped onto the perfect being, a power that granted him the title of "War God" early in his days. He snorts, almost as if remembering one of Hashirama's bad jokes, and Hashirama instinctively quivers in anticipation.

He bites into his finger, and Obito and Naruto both yelp.

Kabuto stops, and begins muttering. "Oh, this seems to be a problem."

"Obito died a long time ago."

"I did too.", remarks Sasuke. "Ever since I learned your fucking village killed Itachi."

Tobirama rolls his eyes. "Filthy Uchiha brat.", but Sasuke chuckles at the glare and reminds himself that his precious village will be ash.

Suddenly, Chikara lunges forward, and like a lion being pelted by rocks it instead turns its focus to another form. It screams, a guttural howl which echoes through the night and shatters the air around it as the oscillations become unbearable. Lightning starts forming, and this mixture of Obito and the Juubi decides there is a better hunt.

Tobirama and Minato run alongside it, expecting the thing to slow down upon meeting them. It doesn't, and barrels down like a hunting dog, throwing the two out of its way. At the last minute, Minato puts a seal on its face which resembles Obito, and he teleports back with Tobirama deciding that running in front of the creature is not a good idea, and he'll wait for it to stop.

That call is warranted, however, because he gives out a sigh of relief as it collides with something in the distance and a thud rings forth.

Jiraiya is afraid and Tsunade is concerned. "Holy shit, Orochimaru, what drugs were you on while you did your experiments."

"PCP and Bath Salts", he admits, "but don't worry, this is not one of my doing. Plus, the Rashomon is as hard as diamond, so we're fin-"

The door collapses as he says that, and soon he grows even paler as it breaks through one of them. He breaks a sigh of relief as Hashirama and Madara both try to restrain it…

… but it breaks free, looks at Madara, and screams bloody murder as the meteor which hits just collapses, hitting the back of the beast. Mist dissipates as its all consuming aura rips apart the fabric of space-time, and a squish goes underneath its feet.

The first to action, Tsunade jumps toward and hits the thing square in the eye, Jiraiya barreling it with needles and Orochimaru screaming bloody murder as he throws fire and water and an assortment of seals. Runic components slither and writhe as they work away every muscle, some glowing away at the skin, and for a second Orochimaru croaks in agony. The slug princess is too reckless, the toad sage too bashful.

Hiruzen, realizing that it's time to step in, goes into Sage Mode and attempts to summon Enma, only for Enma to appear, look at jesus-what-the-fuck-is-that-thing-are-you-crazy, and pats Hiruzen on the shoulder before leaving and shaking his head. He goes through a familiar sealing array of the Reaper Death seal, but Orochimaru turns his head a full 180 degrees, and shakes his head.

Black Zetsu attempts to leave to capture Obito, and it rears back and bubbles as Sasuke's black flames entangle it while it's halfway on Obito.

"Sorry about your eye", he sneers. "Not that it was ever yours to begin with."


End file.
